H-E-Art Beat
H-E-Art Beat 'is the first case of Fayelight, and the thirty-seventh case overall in Criminal Case. It takes place in the shining district of Sparkling Edge. Plot Setting up their office cubicle, the Player is greeted by one of two of their partners, detective Finlay Marsh. Asking to show them around the first district, Sparkling Edge, the Player agrees. After visiting a famous art gallery, the Player spots something weird in one of the galleries. After a closer look, the two find the body of art critic Julissa Heines, displayed like a statuette. It was deemed that her heart was missing. Finlay and the Player flagged three people as a suspect in the first chapter: police officer Stephanie Shephard, model Mya May, and decorator Poppy Brooks. It was discovered that the killer watches Saturday the 14th and uses eye drops. At the end of the first chapter, the team gets a call about a visitor of the art gallery has found the murder weapon. At the start of the second chapter, Finlay and the Player meets patron Julius O'Harp, holding a bloody horror claw re-model. They find out that the killer is allergic to cats, due to how the hand was covered in cat fur and dropped abruptly. Along with O'Harp, critic Howard Crainsley was also suspected of the murder. At the end of the second chapter, they get a call from decorator Poppy Brooks, finding something horrific while painting. At the start of the third chapter, Finlay and the Player found Poppy crying due to blood all over the wall. It was from the murder, and since the killer tried to cover up the murder, the two searched for clues. At the end of the chapter, the team eventually arrested model Mya May for the murder. Upcoming model Mya was planning on hanging a beautiful portrait of herself in the art gallery. Many fans of her agreed and even funded the idea. When she hung it up, Julissa criticized it, even left little paint marks on it. The furious May slashed her up with a horror claw remodel to her right. She painted over the blood and displayed her like a statuette. May was sentenced to 40 years in prison. After the trial, police officer Stephanie Shephard explains that there is an art thief stealing various paintings and statues at night. Shephard already has a suspicion on who's the thief, decorator Poppy Brooks. After discovering that she is innocent, the team reports to chief Elliot Holland, saying that a famous actor has already been wanted for art theft, a certain Devyn Preston. He's walking the red carpet soon. Summary Victim * 'Julissa Heines (found displayed as a bloody art statuette) Murder Weapon * Horror Claw Remodel Killer * Mya May Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect watches Saturday the 14th. *This suspect uses eye drops. *This suspect is allergic to cats. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a sun hat. Suspect's Profile *This suspect watches Saturday the 14th. *This suspect uses eye drops. *This suspect is allergic to cats. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a sun hat. *This suspect wears a boa. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses eye drops. *This suspect is allergic to cats. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a sun hat. *This suspect wears a boa. Suspect's Profile *This suspect watches Saturday the 14th. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect watches Saturday the 14th. *This suspect uses eye drops. *This suspect is allergic to cats. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a boa. Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer watches Saturday the 14th. *The killer uses eye drops. *The killer is allergic to cats. *This killer's profile has not been discovered yet. *This killer's profile has not been discovered yet. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Art Gallery. (Clues: Victim's Body, Jeweled Card) (New Suspect: Stephanie Shephard) * Learn about the murder from the first responding officer. (Victim Identified: Julissa Heines) (New Crime Scene: Storage Closet) * Examine Jeweled Card. (New Suspect: Mya May) * Ask Mya about her card on the crime scene. * Investigate Storage Closet. (Clues: Faded Painting, Bloody Rag) * Examine Faded Painting. (New Suspect: Poppy Brooks) * Ask Poppy Brooks about her threat to the victim. * Examine Bloody Rag. (Result: Clear Substance) * Analyze Victim's Body. (Result: The killer watches Saturday the 14th) * Analyze Clear Substance. (Result: The killer uses eye drops.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Retrieve the murder weapon from Julius. (Clue: Horror Claw Remodel) (New Crime Scene: Art Gallery Entrance) * Examine Horror Claw Remodel. (Result: Fur) * Investigate Art Gallery Entrance. (Clues: Smashed Painting, Laptop) * Examine Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) * Examine Smashed Painting. (Result: Paint) * Ask Poppy why she smashed the painting. (Result: Poppy uses eye drops.) * Analyze Unlocked Laptop. (9:00:00) (New Suspect: Howard Crainsley) * Interrogate Howard about his disdaining article on the victim. (Result: Howard watches Saturday the 14th.) * Analyze Fur (6:00:00) (Result: The killer is allergic to cats.) * Investigate Box Pile. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Gun, Bloody Heel) * Examine Bloody Heel. (Result: Blood) * Learn why the victim's blood is on Mya's heel. (Result: Mya watches Saturday the 14th.) * Examine Gun. (Result: Tag) * Analyze Tag. (00:30:00) (Result: Stephanie's Gun) * Ask Stephanie about her gun in the closet. (Result: Stephanie watches Saturday the 14th.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! (1 star) Chapter 3 * See what Poppy's freaking out about. (Result: Poppy is allergic to cats.) (New Crime Scene: Display) * Investigate Display. (Clues: Surveillance Camera, Memo Pad, Faded Pink Paper) * Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Unlocked Surveillance Camera) * Analyze Unlocked Surveillance Camera. (03:00:00) (Result: Victim's Argument w/ Julius) * Ask Julius about the argument. (Result: Julius watches Saturday the 14th.) * Examine Memo Pad. (Result: Howard's Threat) * Ask Howard about his hatred against the victim. (Result: Howard uses eye drops and is allergic to cats.) * Examine Faded Pink Paper. (Result: Mya's Blood) * Ask Mya about her argument with the victim. (Result: Mya uses eye drops and is allergic to cats, Stephanie uses eye drops and is allergic to cats) * Investigate Red Carpet. (Clues: Bloody Eye Drop Bottle, Paint Can) * Examine Bloody Eye Drop Bottle. (Result: Black Leather) * Examine Paint Can. (Result: Feathers) * Analyze Black Leather. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a sun hat.) * Analyze Feathers. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a boa.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to What Shakes Will Sparkle (1/6). What Shakes Will Sparkle (1/6) * See what Stephanie wants. (Reward: Police Officer Outfit) * Investigate Art Gallery Entrance. (Clues: Surveillance Camera) * Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) * Analyze Unlocked Camera. (06:00:00) (Result: Tall Person) * Find out Poppy's alibi. (Reward: x 20,000) * Investigate Storage Closet. (Clues: Paint Bucket) * Tell Stephanie that Poppy is clear. * Inform the chief about the art theft. * Investigate Art Gallery. (Result: Famous Actor's Card) * Examine Famous Actor's Card. (Result: Devyn Preston's Card) * Move on to a new crime now! Category:Sparkling Edge